Begin at the End
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: ...So all hail the King of Ice/And snow/And cold...For you are the winter king...You never let anyone in/after all/who else could survive...Without freezing to the bone...
1. Begin at the End

**This is for the freeverse collection challenge.**

**Prompt: End**

**Character(s): Rose (Rose/Scorpius)**

* * *

What happened?

They ask

The _voices_ around **me**

They're always askingaskingasking

But they're _empty_ questions

_Meaningless_ questions

The same_ tedious _story

Overandoverandover again

_Idle_ gossip for bored minds

They don't care that it's **over**

(It **can't** be, _it __**can't**__)_

They don't see _hidden tears_

(Falling alone)

But it's not that kind of **despair**

It's firey**smoldering**_burning_ tears of deceit and

LiesLiesLies

~:~

**His** _Endless_frosty blue eyes

That I fell **headfirst** into every time

The _silky_ **blond** hair

I _sweetly_ caress

He was _mine_**Hers**

All along

I was blind

All the lies

All the

E

N

D

L

E

S

S

Deceit

Iloveyou

_I love you_

With an arm around** her** waist

~:~

**He'd** hold me

**He'd** kiss me

In his _web_

In his _world_

I was falling

I was soaring

Through tumbling skies

**He'll catch me**

_(He'll catch me?)_

I saw through the lies

~:~

It's

E

N

D

I

N

G

It's **over**

We've been over **the Brink**

Your Begging

Pleading

On your knees

I'msorryforgiveme I Love You

I Love you

I loved you

Once

Maybe

_Never_

~:~

It's **over **

We're **ending**

_Back_ where we** began**

A circle that's turningturningturning

The **end's** the _beginning_

We're back at the start

~:~

I see **you** advancing

_keepbreathingkeepbreathing_

You're **perfect**

(You're wrong)

They're talking

Whisperwhisperhushhush

_Idle_ gossip for bored minds

_They'retalkingTogether?No,arguingButsheButhe_

Whisperwhisperhushhush

The sounds of a _spider_

**Spinning** it's _web_

I RealiseRememberRecal

_cautioncautioncaution_

I standturnwalk away

~:~

I'm sorry

**I Love you**

_I Love you_

I Loved you

We're at the_ beginning_

RedoingErasing

But this time I'm **stronger**

We've _begun_ at the **end**

But this time I'm **wiser**

I'm already **gone**


	2. Imperfect Angel

**Prompt: Imperfect**

**Character(s): Lysander (Lily/Lysander)**

* * *

The first time I saw **her**

Crept up from _behind_

Her back but a shadow

A halo of_ silver_

ShingingGlimmeringGlittering bright

My **hideout**

My _secret_

Flooded with light

~:~

She turns around

_SlowlyEnchantinglyBriliantly_

A _small_Friendly smile alights on her face

I Stammer_mumble_

Hello_I'msorry_Howareyou_Tointrude_

She's laughing

Bells **chiming**

All nervousness fades

**We** stand there

T

O

G

E

T

H

E

R

With **diamonds** looking _down_ from the sky

**We** sit there

Just _talking_

Till deep in the **night**

It feels like a MomentAweekendEternity

Sitting there _happily_

An **Angel** at my side

~:~

The _colors_ are changing

We **fade** in and out

Iloveyou_I'msorry_Iwantyou_Getout_

But _etched_ in my memory

A **dream** that won't _fade_

A _firey_ haired **Angel**

Welcomes the day

~:~

_They're_ talking

Together?NotAnymoreYestheyareNothey'renot

The _bakground_ of **chatter**

Rarely on _key_

We're **laughing**

We're **shouting**

She's _smiling_

She's _crying_

Until I could swear **love** has ripped me in _two_

~:~

We sit there **together**

Are we _talking_ or not?

The **silence** around us

_**Beating**_ the time

_I'_

Words _rush_ through my mind

Don't know which ones to use

**She** turns to me

**Smiles** at me

Her face wet with tears

_It'sokayI'mokayDon'tworryI'mfine_

She **turns away**

_Walks away_

L

E

A

V

I

N

G

My side

~:~

I _grab_ her

I **hold** her

_Don't ever let go_

The rains come

The waves crash

She _holds_ me tight

WhisperingMumblingCrumbling

All through the **night**

_I'msorryIfailedyou_

I'll give up the **fight**

I'm not _strong_ enough

_Brave_ enough

_Pretty_ enough

_Good_ enough

I'm not **enough**

_notenoughnotenoughnotenough_

Crashes through my mind

~:~

She **pulls away**

Tries to_ leave_

I don't _let go_

_You're _

I scream through the ThunderingLightningingStorm

Imperfect is better

moreBrilliantmoreBeautiful

_Perfect's_ been done

I

M

P

E

R

F

E

C

T

Is

Perfect is _one_

Without the **other **in sight

~:~

She **laughed** with me

_Cried_ with me

The _Moon_ and the **Sun**

_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_

For all time

We stood there _Forever_

An **Imperfect Angel**

_ShiningGlimmeringGlittering_

Bright at **my side**


	3. The Face in the Mirror

**Another one! This one is Harry/Ginny from Ginny's POV. I actually wrote it a few days ago but haven't had a chance to post it yet.**

**This one is for the prompt: Mirror**

**Disclaimer: What you recognise belongs to J.K.**

**

* * *

**

_Look closely my dear and tell me what do you see_

I stare at the glass

In it's _smooth_ wooden frame

I admire the furniture

All _old_ and all _worn_

But each piece holds a ThoughtWordMemory

The warm glow of** home**

And then my eyes wander towards the _girl_

**Standing** there

She's BeautifulCondifentCarefree and_**Smiling**_

I stare at her

_wonderingwonderingwondering_

She's so **sure** of herself

She's smiling the smile she knows that he _loves_

~:~

But she doesn't feel BeautifulConfidentCarefree

She feels UglyOrdinarySmall

She is **scared** of what is yet to _come_

She is **scared** of the _lies_ and the hidden deceit

She is **scared** that the _last time_ she held him

Might be their last

G

O

O

D

B

Y

E

~:~

She stares at the _face_ staring back from the **glass**

The smile still present _mocks_ the fear in her heart

She feels that she knows this **girl**

From once _long ago_

The **face** but a _memory_

From _**distant**_ lives

But a river of sorrow divides the **two times**

And now a _memory_ looks back from the glass

The features are **older**

The eyes have grown **wiser**

She _holds_ her own gaze

She feels that she _**knows**_ this girl inside and out

But she's on the outside

Not l o c k e d in reflection

Doesn't know how to _understand_ who she is

_I know the face in the mirror_

_But who am I?_

~:~

The _days_ pass

The _**weeks**_ pass

Turning to **months**

And she's Terrified_horrified_

That he might be gone

But the girl in the **mirror** stays _strong_

~:~

Then he **returns** for the _final_ stand

You feel _weak_ at the knowledge that he's still **alive**

You hear _thunder_ crash

See _lightning_ flash

And feel your heart _crushed_ to dust

When he comes _**back**_

The face of an **angel**

The _lights_ have gone out

~:~

Waves **crash** against you

And you're _back_ where you were

You stare in the mirror and _wish_ you were her

A _**hand**_ held out

Arms pull you _close_

You feel that _**summer's**_ arrived

_He_ pulls away

Hands held tight

_Guiding_ you towards the door

**You** turn around

Just one _**last time**_

And there **looking back** are not one

But two

Faces smiling bright

_I know that face_

_It's the one I love and see each night_

_StrongHandsomeBlackGreen and Mine_

The other one

She's unsure

But finally finds the truth

_I know that face in the mirror_

_It's M I N E_


	4. Puppet of Time

**This is another one I wrote a while ago and have only just got around to posting. This one isn't a pairing, It's just from Lavender's point of view.**

**Prompt: Puppet**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**

* * *

**

You're **smiling**

You're _dancing_

Carefree and mild

On the **outside**

The _inside_

You're _**dying**_ inside

You're whirling

_Each second the clock ticking louder_

You're twirling

_Each second a moment lost in the night_

Then the hand stops

You come to a halt

Arms **dangling** down

Legs _hanging_ limp

You're suspended in nothing

Till **time** makes up it's mind

~:~

You're **searching**

You're screaming

You're _wandering_

E

N

D

L

E

S

S

L

Y

_dayafterdayafternight_

Searching for **something**

Searching for _nothing_

Now matter how hard you try you can't make up your mind

~:~

**Time** keeps _passing_

And still you are **endlessly** wandering blind

The strings on your feet _**control**_where you go

The strings on your mind controlling your life

Some mornings you wake up and smile to yourself

_Time is ForeverEndlessEternity_

Others you're frowning

_What if time ends today_

The things to explore

The places to see

But is there _**enough**_ time?

~:~

You turn to **run**

Try to _hide_

But to him it's just a game

A _**game**_ that you'll lose

A _**game**_ that he'll win

For however you try

There's no r u n n i n g from time

~:~

You're _stuck_ on the stage

The lights never _**fading**_

All of your life just one playafterplay

And _**endless**_ performance for an _emptying_ house

But still you keep going

Throwing around line

_UpLeftthenUpRight_

The strings that you're **bound** to

_Controlling_ every step

The workings around you

Hiding their _**depth**_

_And still you keep dancing_

You're brown hair is flying

_And still you keep spinning_

Till the strings make you stop

_It's beyond your control_

You feel like you're drowning

_It's beyond your control_

You're just a _**Puppet**_of** Time**


	5. Count to Ten

**Prompt: Hide**

**Character: Victoire (implied Teddy/Victoire)**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't convinced them to sell it to me, so I don't own HP**

**

* * *

**

**Run**, little girl

Run as **fast** as you can

_Climb_ into the closet

Crawl under the _bed_

**Hide**, little girl

_Hide_ where you'll never be found

Curl up somewhere **secret**

Somewhere no one will _look_

~:~

_Let's __**play**_

They call to you

_Hide_ and go Seek

You snub up your nose as they're _counting_ to **ten**

But **wait**, little girl

Go _wash_ off the make up

**Stop** hiding for once

And **look** up at the world

**Don't forget**, little girl

That this game of hiding and _seeking_

Always begins with counting to ten

~:~

**1**

_Close_ your eyes

But don't turn _around_

**2**

_Look_ inside

At the lies you tell _yourself_

**3**

_Let_ the tears fall

Don't be afraid to _stand out_

**4**

_Open_ your eyes

Look around at the _crowd_

**5**

_See_ his eyes shining

His hair red, then _blue_

**6**

_You_ are laughing

Let your feelings shine_ through_

**7**

_He_ hugs you

You feel the sparks _fly_

**8**

_You_ are distant

Love is a _weakness_

**9**

_You_ know that he wants you

Don't run and _hide_

**10**

_Don't_ make the same mistake overandoverandover again

You cry every time beginning meets _end_

~:~

You say you won't **play**

It's a **childish** game

And in a way you are _right_

It is_ children_ who **run**

And children who **hide**

But it is those who are grown

With the _strength_ to **seek**

~:~

So don't **rush**, little girl

It's a d a n g e r o u s game

Don't **jump** the gun

Don't **run** and hide

The _clock_ keeps on ticking

**Seek** but don't hide

And **don't** ever **forget**

At the _start_ of the game

First count to **ten**


	6. Goodnight

**Prompt: Moment**

**Character: Luna**

**Disclaimer: Hp is still not mine :(**

* * *

**_Don't worry Mummy_**

**_ The nargles are sleeping_**

Close your eyes, little one

It's long past time for bed

**_ Don't worry Mummy_**

**_ Your desk is just like you left it_**

Go to sleep, precious one

Escape to your dreams

**_ Don't worry Mummy_**

**_ I haven't been crying_**

Sweet dreams, baby girl

Fly away to the land where pain is unknown

_** Goodnight Mummy**_

_** Daddy says that it's bedtime**_

Turn off the lights, darling child

Escape from your woes

~:~

Say _goodnight_, little one

Goodnight to the **memories**

Goodnight to the_ tears_ still sparkling in the night

Turn _off_ the **lights**, baby girl

On the **moment** that haunts you

It's just a _moment_

That _you_ have to let go

* * *

**I think this might just be my favorite so far. Let me know what you think :)**


	7. Hidden Dance

**Prompt: Masquerade**

**Character: Dominique (Dominique/Lorcan)**

* * *

The Whisper of fabric

_swishswish swishswish_

The Tapping of heels

_clickclick clickclick_

The _murmur_ of voices around the room

But no one looks up as you enter the room

Nobody turns as you **glide** down the stairs

_**You're**_ just one more in a _faceless_ crowd

~:~

They **swing** you around

_Danceafterdance_

Each time a new **face**

Each time the same mask

They pull you around in a whirlwind of _smiles_

Before passing you on to the next one in line

~:~

At the **end** of the line

_Another_ stranger is waiting

**But **this one, it seems, has broken the rules

Sneaked into this _deadly_ game

A _**stranger**_ in a mass of strangers

A **stranger** with his face uncovered

Eyes twinkling in the light

~:~

He **sweeps** you away in the same worn out dances

But this time they're _**different**_

This time they're new

With a _**bounce**_ in his step

And a **smile** on your face

You will dance this_ precarious _dance

_handinhand_

_facetoface_

~:~

You know that when the last **note** fades away

He will leave you like all of those before

Leave you **alone** in your own little _world_

A world that is

H

I

D

D

E

N

A world well conceiled

Behind the sparkling _jewels_ on your _**mask**_

~:~

_Stop_, little dancer

Long enough to take stock

Of all that you **have**

Of all that may be _lost_

Stop _**twirling**_ long enough

For the world to stop spinning

**Look** around you at what your _world_ has become

A room full of **people**

_Gossiping_ mindlessly

Each face _**concealed**_

By a b l a c k mask

Be **strong**, little queen

Of your own hidden kingdom

Brick _**walls**_ do more than keep others out

Tear down the bricks and escape from your _prison_

Take off your **mask** and introduce yourself to the world

~:~

Show him the **real** you

The face behind the _mask_

Show him the face

The beauty you're hiding

Let him _**inside**_ and he won't run away

~:~

Don't be afraid, little _queen_ in the m a s k

For no matter how tall and **strong** you stand

That is all you are

A _scared_ little dancer, hiding _**behind**_ a mask

So, little dancer

Throw a w a y your mask

Don't try to hide all your _strength_

And your passion

And **beauty**

Don't try to fit in with those _bound_ to the ground

Because when you're dancing

You're flying

You're **soaring**

So **d a n c e**, little dancer

For all the world to see

Be _**careful**_, be **wise**

Don't push **him** away

For _**this**_ dance, little dancer

Isn't meant to be danced_ alone_


	8. Happily Ever After

**Prompt: Believe**

**Character(s): Lily (Lily/Scorpius and Lily/Lysander)**

* * *

Do you **believe** in_ fairytales_, darling?

The kind with the **prince**

_Riding_ up on a white horse

The kind with a **princess**

_Waiting_ for a r e s c u e that always comes

The kind with a **happily ever after**

~:~

Close your eyes, sweetheart

And for a moment let go of the strings of _reality_

For a moment **imagine** yourself

Riding off into the sunset

**Holding** him tight

For a moment _forget_ about her _sweetsweet_ smile

And her oh so _(almost) _perfect body

And the way he looks at her when she walks by

~:~

But then you **open** your eyes

And it's _gone_

You smile at him

And he doesn't even see _you_

And you wonder if anyone in

F

A

I

R

Y

T

A

L

E

S

Ever felt like this

The **prince** never rode past the _princess_

And the princess _**alwaysalwaysalways**_ ended up with her prince

It is a well-known rule

But, Darling

He hasn't **read** the rules

~:~

So now you _stand_ out here in the rain

**Watching** the two of them

For even though it _hurts_

You can't **stay **away

You watch as he _kisses_ those sweet-cherry lips

And it seems his **Happily Ever After**

Isn't

Y

O

U

R

S

~:~

You see the look in his eyes

The Always_Forever_ kind of love

And can you **honestly** say

That is what you feel for him, sweetheart?

'Cause I think _you_ know **you** can't

~:~

But standing in the _shadows_ is another prince

With the same kind of _love_ in his _brownbrown_ eyes

And he's **looking** at you

But you don't see him

_No one does_

So you **continue** to stare at the other

_(Perfect Rose's prince)_

With the _palepale_ icy eyes

And no matter how much you **wish** it

He will **never** belong to _you_

~:~

Do you **believe** in_ fairytales_, darling?

Because you're_** in**_ one

But **he** won't be playing the prince

_

* * *

_**I'm not sure what I think about this one, but here it is :) **


	9. Picture Perfect

**Prompt: Capture**

**Character: Scorpius**

* * *

You have the **perfect** life, don't you sweetheart

You have money

_(so maybe you can't buy happiness, but you can come close)_

You have a big, fancy mansion

_(so what if you're usually the only one in it)_

And you come from a long line of purebloods

_(So what if your father fought for Voldemort, most Slytherins did)_

Oh, and don't forget the girl

She's all** fire** and chocolate and _out-of-bounds_

And she's all _**yours**_

A **p e r f e c t** life, right?

At least, that's what all the _pictures_ say

~:~

They're all **smiles** and perfection

They don't **show** the way your father barely talks to you

Because he is so lost in the **past**

Or the way your mother is _**never**_ there for you

Because she is to _busy_ saving the sick at St. Mungoes

Or the way your grandfather _**shouted**_

When you told him you were in love with

_(god forbid)_

A _**Weasley**_

~:~

A camera is a _mysterious_ devise

It shows the user exactly what they **want** to see

S

N

A

P

You're amidst a group of Slytherins

All looking up to you

All **belonging**

S

N

A

P

You're sitting on the couch _**with**_ your parents

You're **all **smiling

S

N

A

P

You're _standing_ by the lake with Rose in your **arms**

S

N

A

P

S n a p

Snap

~:~

Snap away, _picture boy_

Hold on to those_** fleeting**_ moments

Sure, your life may be falling apart

_**So what**_ if your friends and family hate you

Because of who you** love**

From _behind_ the lense all of that _disappears_

All that's **left** are smiles

And o p e n arms

~:~

But _**remember**_, picture boy

That you can't live life from behind a _lense_

The_** s n a p**_ of the camera won't _stop_ time

Eventually you will have to _**look up**_ at the truth

Confront the lies

~:~

_Look up_, Darling

And what do you see?

So maybe your_friends_ are all glaring at you

(_But who needs friends like that anyway)_

So what if your _**parents**_ have sidled out of the picture

_(You're used to their absence)_

But take a good look at the **last** picture

You'll find that **nothing** has changed

~:~

The _waves_ lap the shore

The sun is beginning to _**set**_

And there _you_ are smiling

And in your arms is _**fire-girl**_

With the _redred_ hair and **chocolate** eyes

~:~

So **don't** be afraid to _look up_ from your camera

Because **she** won't be walking out the_ frame_

Pick up the _**camera**_ again, sweetheart

But_ this_ time, don't capture the _painted_ smiles

Or **golden** lies

Look past the expectations

And the **pain**

And _lies_

Look around you at the _**world**_

At _what_ you have

And at **the** girl who won't be_ leaving_ any time soon

And _**snap away**_, picture boy

But this time

Capture the _**truth**_


	10. Tightrope Dancer

**Prompt: circus**

**Character: Roxanne (Roxanne/Lorcan)**

* * *

_Spin_, little dancer

In your **kingdom** up high

Twirl and jump on the_** narrow**_ rope you walk

_dayafterdayafterday_

**Always** balancing on a thread

Just _one_ misstep

And you will come** crashing** down

~:~

Oh, but you _never_ fall

**Do you**, darling

This is _**your**_ kingdom

And you **walk** it with your head held high

What do you _care_ for what **happens** in the ring?

You _**watch**_ all the pain and regret

All the _lost_ hopes

And the b r o k e n dreams

But _**you're **_above it all

Aren't you, _sweetheart_

You're _**safe**_ from the tears and despair

~:~

You **walk** this rope _dayafterday_

Far_ above_ the world

And _**you**_ are safe

For _no one_ ever thinks to look up

And you are_ safe_

For no one else **could** stay

B

A

L

A

N

C

E

D

On the** tightrope** you walk

~:~

**No one** can see you

_**No one**_ can reach you

_No one… No one…_

Spin around, little dancer

And look again

~:~

There** he** stands

With his _palepale_ hair

And his big _**brown **_eyes

And **he's** balancing on the _rope_

In_** your**_ kingdom

And you _know_ he will never fall

_But will you?_

~:~

You _stumble_ and sway

As he _**makes**_ his way towards you

And** suddenly** the ground seems _muchmuch_ closer

And the pain and _c o n f u s i o n_

Are waving_** to**_ you

~:~

You're frightened

_(terrified)_

You try to push him_ off_

But he **grabs** you

He _holds_ you

You're _smiling_ and _**laughing**_

Through the **tears** raining down

~:~

You take his** hand**

Hold it close

And_ close_ your _**eyes**_

Before **j u m p i n g** _off_ your rope

The _**world**_ below

You've watched _detached_

Is now **right** before your eyes

And _up_ above

_Far_ out of reach

Is the **place** you used to _hide_

~:~

_Look around_, little dancer

At the world **you **now belong

At all the **pain** and **lies**

All the _Deceit_

At all the _**tears**_ you cried

But _in_ the midst

A _glint_ of gold

_**Shining**_ in his eyes

_So smile_, little dancer

For even **if** you could go back

_You're happiest on the ground_


	11. World of Dreams

**Prompt: Bridge**

**Character: Lucy Weasley (Lucy/Scorpius)**

* * *

A perfect brush

A gentle _stroke_

A **hint** of green

The grass grows thick

A **touch** of blue

Wings _beat_ the sky

~:~

You **paint** the sun

All FireandOrangeandGold

You paint a flower

A blossom of P I N K and gentle brown

The rivers **run**

The starlight _gleams_

And it's PerfectWonderfulBeautiful

This world you create, star-struck painter

With your brush in one hand

And your _dreams_ in the other

You paint the **world**, laughing dreamer

You paint _the world of dreams_

~:~

Paint a **bridge**, little girl

_Paint it long _

Paint it strong

And paint him in the middle

With his ice blue eyes and his ohsoperfect

_Alswaysmocking_

T

A

U

N

T

I

N

G

Smile

~:~

Paint the details

The **strong** arms

The _gentle_ hands

The _**glimmer**_ that lights up his eyes

Then draw yourself

With your red hair flying

By his side

~:~

A **touch** of red

A gentle _stroke_

You bring your world to life

You stand together

_(handinhand)_

The birds are **singing**

The stars are_shining_

The river w h i s p e r s soft

And _everything_ is perfect

~:~

But _take_ the canvass, little painter

And **lock** it out of sight

**Never** show it

Let _**no one**_ find it

Keep your dreams _hidden_

S a f e and **deep**

Shining dreamer

Because he'll _never_ be yours to love

You've seen the way

He looks at **her**

_(Kisses her)_

Holds her like he'll never let go

~:~

You're on separate** sides** of the bridge, baby doll

But there is a barrier

_Keeping_ you apart

A barrier he's _never_ even seen

~:~

But you keep dreaming, little one

Keep **painting** the moments

You _wish_ you could live

Instead you're living in dreams

Little painter

And **watch** from a haze

As the world _flashes_ by

You watch through _half closed_ eyes

As he s l o w l y wanders

Fartherandfartherandfarther away

~:~

**Paint** the laughter

The music

The _**love**_

And the _pain_

(as he whispers "I do")

While your _**dreams**_ are screaming

**I DO**

I do

_I do_

And in **mirror** the girl at the altar

_(your cousinConfidantfriend)_

Looks in his eyes

"**I do"**

and that

_Little girl_

Tiny painter

**Baby dreamer**

Was the day you woke up

The day you learned how to cry


	12. Forgotten Histories

**Prompt: Thousand**

**Character: Molly (Molly/Lorcan) Although it could really be anyone you want :P**

* * *

_**A picture**_

crinkling in the flames

_**Ten letters**_

You couldn't read

_**A hundred roses**_

Rotting in the vase

_**A thousand words**_

You couldn't say

~:~

**THE BEGINNING**

You were watching

Watching each other

Watching yourselves

Arms reaching out into empty space

As you _**circledandcircledandcircled**_ endlessly

Calculating moves

And equating looks

Trying to find some logic in what was rapidly spinning out of control

~:~

_**A picture**_

Capturing a laugh

_**Ten letters**_

You know You'll never send

_**A hundred roses**_

You imagine he'll give

_**A thousand words**_

You pretend that he'll say

~:~

**NEXT CHAPTER**

And you're standing in his arms

And you smile as he kisses you

The world keeps on _spinningandspinning_

The birds sing

The flowers bloom

But for you, time stands still

And you're **Flying**Sweeping_Soaring_

Through star-strewn

Perfume-scented

Diamond-encrusted fields

Of what has to be heaven,

_Right?_

~:~

_**A picture**_

Rocks you into dreams

_**Ten letters**_

Sent from him to you

_**A hundred roses**_

Spilling from the vase

_**A thousand words**_

You're speaking every day

~:~

**ANOTHER CHAPTER**

Sees the silence growing loud

'_I'm Sorry'_s fill the emptiness

As you dance on rocky ground

The smiles are hollow

The words become empty

The gifts are meaningless

As the doubts saunter in

~:~

_**A picture**_

Hung desperately over the bed

_**Ten letters**_

Sitting unread in a box

_**A hundred roses**_

Turned sour, beginning to rot

_**A thousand words**_

You are speaking, but he's not listening

~:~

**MORE CHAPTERS**

Each filled with more nothings

You're just _**WalkingandWalkingandWalking**_

Empty _DayafterDayafterDay_

You're numb with the cold

And the heat

And the nothingness

You see the clock racing

Feel time turning back

You were perfect

Were perfect

_Were perfect_

~:~

_**But a picture**_

Crinkling in the flames

**X**

_**Ten letters**_

That you couldn't read

**X**

_**A hundred roses**_

Rotting in the vase

_**A thousand regrets**_

You couldn't find the words to say

~:~

**LAST CHAPTER**

And the pictures are all burned

The letters are lost

The roses thrown away

The words all forgotten

And you're forgetting

_Slowly_

The way that it felt

And you're learning

_Slowly_

What it means to let go

But maybe

He'll see you

_Someday_

In the midst of the crowd

_A familiar face_

But he can't quite remember

_A name or place_

He'll wave

And maybe even smile

And then he'll be gone

Sucked into the masses

Another shade of gray

In the blur of the crowd

And you'll be left swimming

Through the whirlwind of memories

Fitting the pieces back into your life

Then you'll look up

_And breathe_

Maybe even smile

Before joining the masses in their endless parade

And that's when you'll know

_That it's really_

**THE END**


	13. Fairytale Princess

**Prompt: Ship**

**Character: Lorcan (Lorcan/Lily)**

* * *

She arrived on her _ship of Dreams_

Fading into sight over rolling waves

Red hair flying

Brown eyes sparkling

Laughter ringing out for all to hear

And you were

_S_

_P_

_E_

_L_

_L_

_B_

_O_

_U_

_N_

_D_

_Weren't you, Darling_

As you watched the ship

Sailing _**closerandcloserandcloser**_

Her_ dreams_ calling out to you

Reaching_**Touching**__Embracing _your heart

And you _believed_

For the first time in your life

In miracles

And you _**believed**_

In your mother's crumple-horned snorkack

And when she alighted in your arms

You _believed_ in

_**Happily Ever After**_

~:~

She was _**Fairytale-Girl**_

And you played the part of _Knight in Shining Armor_

And you would ride together

Across plains of _Makebelieve_

Through forests of _**Pretending**_

And rest in _Fairytale Glades_

And it was _**Happily-Ever-After perfect**_

And she was _your princess_

And you lived for the tinkling of her laugh

And the magic of her lips on yours

And while the two of you lived in her world of

_M_

_A_

_K_

_E_

_B_

_E_

_L_

_I_

_E_

_V_

_E_

Her ship lay forgotten

In the turbulent waves slamming into the dock

And you pulled her up onto your horse

_AgainandAgain_

And you saved her from the evil _Witches_and_**Monsters**_and_Villains_

You were her Knight in Shining armor

_**But, darling**_

_A Knight is no Prince Charming_

~:~

And so the days went on

And you continued to play

And you continued to pretend

One _Real-Life Fairytale adventure_ _after another_

But you were a **realist**

Weren't you sweetheart

The only realist in a family of _dreamers_

And you were **tired**

Tired of playing

Tired of pretending

Tired of always playing the part of Chivalrous Knight

And tired of **saving** the Damsel in Distress

Because, let's face the facts

Insults are not witches

Rumors are not monsters

Defeat is not a villain

You are not a **Knight in Shining Armor**

And your **Princess** is more than capable of saving herself

~:~

And so you wake up

The **world of dreams** is fading

And she is fading with it

Tears fall from her eyes

Turning to _diamonds_ on the grass

As she reaches out to you

One last time

And she's begging

P

L

E

A

D

I

N

G

For you to come rescue her

_And you want to_

As reality comes back into focus

_You want to run back_

_And take Fairytal-Girl back in your arms_

_And stay in her land of Dreams_

_And live Happily Ever After_

But Reality is now sharp and clear

And she is Forever out of reach

~:~

But you **watch **her

Out of the corner of your eye

When you think she's not looking

And you_** remember**_ what it felt like to hold her in your arms

And you find yourself _lost in dreams_

_Again_

But these are a **different** kind of dreams

_Aren't they darling_

They are the Beautiful**Bright**Larger-Than-Life _**Dreams**_

That will only ever exist in your imagination

_And guess what, Sweetheart?_

She's not really there

And she never will be

For the **Princess** has caught another man's eye

And she waits in her tower for him

_DayafterDay_

And **he's** Prince Charming

Riding his white stallion to the rescue

He sweeps her off her feet and takes her back to the ship

And you watch as _**Prince Charming**_ sails off with your _Fairytale-Girl_

_And you watch_

The boat is no more than a dot on the horizon

_And still you watch_

Even when the boat has disappeared into the setting sun

You watch the place where your _**brother**_ sailed off with the girl you

Maybe**Possibly**Kindof

_Loved_

~:~

But you can't blame him, really

_Can you, Darling_

He was always the _**dreamer**_

These games of heroic knights

And rescuing princesses

_Always _came naturally to him

And even as you look at it **realistically**

Try to dull the pain with logic and facts

You can feel reality _**slipping**_ from your grasp

And you can't stop the searing _anger and pain_

From _simmering _in your veins

~:~

And you sit

_DayafterDay_

As the gray waters _**roil**_ beneath the docks

Keeping a weathered eye on the horizon

For now it is _you_ that needs saving

And you stay there

_Watching_

_Waiting_

For your Fairytale Princess to return

_But sweetheart_

She's never coming back


	14. Winter King

**Prompt: Ice**

**Character: James Potter**

* * *

A **winning** smile

Smooth as _Ice_

A cocky look

Powerful as the _**cold**_

A _teasing_ wink

Tempting as the **first** snow fall

Eyes_ follow_ you wherever you go

**Batting** eyelashes

And _**sensuous**_ smiles

And maybe you will take one of them to **Hogsmeade **next weekend

Or meet another in a dark corner of the grounds

And you'll _lead_ them on

**Bat** them around

Like a Cat p l a y i n g with it's pray

And _before_ they know what's hit them

**You've** moved on to the next girl in line

But maybe it's _kinder_ this way

_Don't you think?_

~:~

But it wasn't **always** this way

_Was it, Darling?_

You used to be the Summer King

All _warm_ laughter

And **loving** smiles

As you **ruled** over your _kingdom_

With a _**gentle**_ hand

And a **loving** heart

But_ then_ the cold came

Who knows when that first _icy_ breeze blew in

Or when the first **frost** formed on the _greengreen_ grass

**Maybe** it was when your _dream_

Of being just like your father

Was _**shattered**_

_Of course it wasn't until later that you learned he wasn't the best wizard in his year_

Or **maybe** it was when you received your first howler

For **blowing** up a Hogwarts toilet

_You didn't know it was a bad idea to listen to your Uncle George_

Or _**maybe**_ it was when Ice-Queen

With her _winning_ smile

And** cold** eyes

_Broke your heart_

~:~

But it doesn't really matter **anymore**

_Does it, Darling?_

The **whos**, _**whats**_, _whys_ and _wheres_

_Fade _to the background as time wears on

All that **matters** is the _now_

And you are standing in your kingdom

_Snow_ covers the **grassy** fields

And_ once_-beautiful flowers

**Gray** clouds hide the _golden_ sun

And a _**freezing**_ wind blows away all _memories_ of chirping birds

And warm summer nights spent **watching** the stars

Now you** rule** with a winning smile

And an_** iron**_ heart

~:~

You **never** let anyone in

After all

Who else could _survive_

Without _**freezing**_ to the bone

But **you** can

Under it's iron **shield**

Your heart _still_ beats **strong** and _**warm**_

_Right?_

_But Darling_

Do you even _**remember**_ what warm _felt_ like?

~:~

You are a **p r i s o n e r** in your palace of_**ice**_

The walls of _snow_ keep everyone out

But they_ also_ keep you in

And **you** don't even know it

~:~

But _**somewhere**_

_In the darkest, deepest, halls of the palace_

Is a **room**

_Just a little warmer than the rest_

And in the corner

Is a **small** patch of grass peeping out from the _snow_

That is just a little thinner than **everywhere** else

And _**in**_ that patch of grass is a single _**red rose**_

**Untouched** by the ice and snow

_Unsullied_ by the freezing wind

One _**little**_ flower

Showing that** your** kingdom

_The land of summer_

Is not **completely** gone

But you don't know about this _**flower**_

_Do you, Sweetheart?_

Or so you** claim**

**But maybe**

_Just maybe_

You're **not **as cold as you'd_** like**_ the world to think

_Maybe_

You sneak down to that _**hidden**_ room

In the **dead** of night

When _no one_ can see you

And you** sit** for hours on the cold, hard snow

And just _**watch**_ the rose

**Your** rose

As it stands tall in defiance of the _**icy wind**_

**But** when morning comes

You _close_ the doors

And all that is **left** is ice and snow

And _no one_ bothers to look deeper

~:~

So _sit_ on your **throne of ice**

In your _**castle**_ of snow

The cold winds _howling_ through the empty halls

_WaitingandWaiting_

Although **you'de** never admit it

_Would you, Darling?_

**Who** would look at you

And _**truly**_ see

See the_** ice**_ and_ snow_ and cold

And see that single **rose**

And _pick_ it

And **bring** it out for all the world to see

And _maybe_ the walls would _**begin**_ to crumble

And your throne begin to melt

_Maybe_ grass would **come **out of hiding

And _**flowers**_ grow

_But until then_

You **stand** in the doorway of your** castle**

Looking out over your _**frozen**_ kingdom

For **you** are the winter king

_Right, Darling?_

**So all hail the king of Ice**

_**And snow**_

**And cold**

_And a single red rose_


End file.
